1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used type of flat panel displays (FPD). A liquid crystal display includes two display panels, on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and thereby control the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. The orientation of the liquid crystal molecules determines the polarization of incident light to display an image. The transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be increased by properly controlling the liquid crystal molecules.
Each pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display is connected to a switching element that is connected to signal lines, such as a gate line and a data line. The switching element may be a thin film transistor that transfers a data voltage to the pixel electrode through an output terminal thereof.
In the liquid crystal display, the pixel electrode and the common electrode may be provided on a display panel where the switching element is formed. One of the pixel electrode and the common electrode of the liquid crystal display may include a plurality of branch electrodes, and the other may be rectangular. When the inclinations of the liquid crystal molecules positioned at the edge of the branches are overlapped, textures may be generated. Also, if pressure is applied to the display pane, the liquid crystal molecules may not recover, such that display stains may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.